Gehöre ich dazu?
by MysticMew
Summary: Prolog zu Legenden der acht Tugenden. Gatomon fühlt sich der Gruppe nicht zugehörig und zieht alleine los, um sich selbst zu finden... nur bleibt sich nicht ganz alleine. Leichtes Gatomon/Patamon.


**Gehöre ich dazu?**

**Prolog zu Legenden der acht Tugenden**

Vorwort

Ursprünglich war diese Fic nie geplant. Ich habe sie eigentlich allein für das November-Gewinnspiel bei DigimonWelt geschrieben. Vielleicht habt ihr bis zum Abgabeschluss schon etwas von der Hauptfic gelesen aber wahrscheinlich nicht. Auch wenn ich es als Prolog deklariert habe, ist es eine eigenständige Geschichte, die zwar nicht unbedingt wichtig für „Digimon - Legenden der acht Tugenden" (sofern ich den Titel nicht noch mal ändere) ist aber doch hoffentlich durchaus lesenswert wird.

Zur Zeiteinteilung: Die Fic spielt kurz nach dem letzten Kampf gegen Apocalymon. Aufgrund nur spärlicher Informationen darüber, versuche ich das größtenteils auszuschließen, der Rest sind Spekulationen, dank RTL2!

Die Sicht ist eine direkte Ich-Perspektive von Gatomon, um die es sich hier auch dreht. Zusammenfassungen gebe ich grundsätzlich nicht so gerne. Vielleicht nur soviel: Gatomon fragt sich, ob sie überhaupt zu den anderen sieben Digimon gehört bzw. akzeptiert wird. Sie überlegt ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen und findet mit der Hilfe eines treuen Freundes heraus, wo sie wirklich hingehört.

Und weg waren sie? Hinaus aus unserem Leben. Für immer? Wir waren wieder allein - ich war wieder... allein.

Die Landung war ausnahmsweise sanft und ich landete im weichen Gras, umgeben von Bäumen. Anscheinend befanden wir uns in einem Wald. Wo genau wußte ich nicht. Ein schneller Blick umher sagte mir, daß niemand in der Nähe war. Ich war tatsächlich allein und das brachte mich ein wenig in Panik. „Jemand hier?" rief ich. Ein Ächzen kam von oben und dann fiel etwas aus dem Baum über mir. Oder besser jemand. Es war Agumon, der etwas unsanft auf seinem Hinterteil landete. „Ich sehe, nicht jeder hier hatte eine weiche Landung", meinte ich lachend, erleichtert darüber den kleinen Dino zu sehen. „Hmph. Wenn ich meine Klauen an Gennai bekomme, werde ich ihn zum Abendbrot toasten", murrte Agumon säuerlich. Ich lachte leise. „Was gibt's da zu lachen? Du bist weich gelandet und dann lachst du auch noch über andere?" Etwas verwirrt von dem Ausbruch nahm ich ein paar Schritte rückwärts, entschied dann aber, daß es wohl nur die unsanfte Landung war und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Jetzt sei nicht gleich eingeschnappt. Laß uns den Rest suchen gehen." Agumon zog eine Grimasse. „Ich übernehme Tais Part, damit das mal klar ist."

„Und was schlägt der allwissende Anführer vor", fragte ich schmunzelnd. Agumon überlegte kurz. „Äh... Wir könnten die anderen suchen gehen?" Jetzt lachte ich wirklich, Agumon versank beinahe im Boden und wir machten uns auf den Weg die übrigen Digimon zu suchen. Weit konnten sie ja nicht sein.

Und so war es dann auch. Biyomon lief uns bereits ein paar Meter weiter über den Weg, Gabumon stieß auch bald zu uns. Gomamon fanden wir in einem kleinem Bach treibend und Patamon hatte uns bereits fliegend erspäht.

„Bin etwas abseits gelandet. Tentomon und Palmon sind in diese Richtung." Er zeigte dorthin, wo er hergekommen war und wir wurden von einem recht witzigen Anblick überrascht. Palmon hing zur Hälfte in einigen Ästen fest und Tentomon hatte seine Mühe und Not sie daraus zu befreien. Schließlich hatte er genug und elektrisierte das Gestrüpp einfach, was jedoch den Effekt hatte, daß Palmon in diesem Prozeß ein wenig angesengt wurde. Dementsprechend „gut" gelaunt war Palmon danach und beschwerte sich die ganze Zeit, warum dem armen Tentomon nichts besseres eingefallen sei.

Es war ziemlich deutlich, daß wir auf der Fileinsel waren, den Erkenntnissen der anderen nach zu urteilen. Da den anderen das Territorium bekannt war, beschlossen wir einstimmig hierzubleiben. Mir war es relativ egal, ich hoffte nur mich nach all den Jahren mal wieder in guter Gesellschaft zu befinden. Zu sehr war ich an das Leben in der Einsamkeit gewöhnt.

Am Ende des Tages erreichten wir endlich einen geeigneten Lagerplatz. Die Sonne begann schon hinter dem Horizont zu verschwinden und die Müdigkeit zerrte an uns. Während sich Agumon, Gabumon und Biyomon um das Essen kümmerten, setzte ich mich auf einen Stein und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Es war so schön und friedlich und doch fehlte mir irgend etwas. Kari... Verdammt, es war doch erst einen Tag her. Warum war es für mich schwerer als für alle anderen, die Trennung zu überwinden? Kari war mein erster richtiger Freund seit Wizardmon gewesen. Beide hatten einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen...

„Essen ist fertig", hörte ich Biyomons helle Stimme und schüttelte die melancholischen Gedanken ab. Trotz allem waren wir noch ein Team und wir sollten zusammenhalten.

Die nächsten zwei Monate verliefen ruhig und normal. Doch irgendwie war ich persönlich nicht besonders glücklich. Warum wußte ich selber nicht so genau. Gut fünf Wochen nach unserer Ankunft hatte Biyomon sich irgendwie eine schwere Grippe eingefangen. Dank Palmons guten Kenntnissen von Heilkräutern, meinen geringen aber ausreichenden Überlebenskenntnissen und Agumons Fürsorge, war das Fieber aber schnell abgekühlt.

Es war ein angenehm frischer Sommerabend auf der Fileinsel. Wir rasteten an einem kleinem Fluß, der bereits seit Biyomons Erkrankung unser „Zuhause" war. Ich hockte am gegenüberliegenden Ufer nach einem erfrischenden Bad, ja auch Katzen badeten freiwillig, und beobachtete stillschweigend die Aktivitäten der Gruppe. Gabumon und Gomamon kümmerten sich um das Essen - also wieder einmal Fisch. Patamon hatte es sich auf dem Ast eines Baumes bequem gemacht, der Tentomon und Palnon darunter über den Tag hinweg Schatten gespendet hatte. Es sah so aus, als ob sie sich leise stritten. Wahrscheinlich wieder das Übliche. Palmon würde sich über Tentomons „altkluge Weisheiten" beklagen und Tentomon über Palmons „ewige Klagerein". So ging es die ganze Zeit und irgendwann würde Patamon zuviel bekommen und sie entweder lautstark um Ruhe bitten oder sich einen anderen Platz zum Ausruhen suchen. Ich glaubte ja, daß die beiden sich heimlich sehr mochten.

Später am Abend nach einem mehr oder weniger ausreichendem Abendessen, streifte ich etwas abseits unseres Lagers auf und ab. Wache halten konnte man das nicht nennen. Diese Insel war so ruhig, seit dem Devimon-Vorfall passierte hier nichts mehr.

Meine Gedanken waren woanders, als ich leise durch das Unterholz trapste. Ich ließ noch einmal Revue passieren, was seit unserer Rückkehr passiert war. Die Stimmung war gut in der Gruppe und das lag größtenteils daran, daß alle sich sehr gut kannten. Soweit die Erinnerung jedes Einzelnen reichte, waren sie stets zusammen gewesen. Sie hatten zusammen auf ihre Partner gewartet, zusammen jeden wichtigen Kampf gekämpft. Und das war der Punkt, wo ich nicht mitreden konnte, wo ich nicht richtig dazugehörte. Natürlich waren alle sehr nett zu mir und hatten mich ohne Proteste in die Gruppe aufgenommen aber wäre das auch so gewesen, wenn ich kein Digi-Partner gewesen wäre? Ich wußte es nicht und das bereitete mir Sorgen.

Stimmen kamen vom Lager und ich wußte es mußten Agumon und Biyomon sein. Vorsichtig schlich ich mich an um nicht bemerkt zu werden und beobachtete die Szene mit scharfen Augen und wachen Ohren. „Es ist so friedlich und ruhig. Da fühl ich mich gleich viel besser", meinte Biyomon, die sich an Agumon gelehnt hatte. Der kleine Kerl hatte sich aufopferungsvoll um sie gekümmert und die schnelle Genesung war wahrscheinlich eher seiner Fürsorge, denn der Medizin, die Palmon besorgt hatte, zu verdanken. „Ja, es ist schön, wenn alles so friedlich ist und wir alle zusammensein können. Wir haben uns alle etwas Ruhe verdient, insbesondere Gatomon." Ich horchte auf. „Was hältst du von ihr", fragte Biyomon. „Wer? Gatomon? Ich weiß nicht, sie ist halt eine von uns und das akzeptiere ich. Persönlich habe ich kein Problem mit ihr, auch wenn sie oft sehr distanziert ist.." Mehr brauchte ich nicht zu hören. Ich drehte mich um und überließ die beiden ihrer Privatsphäre. Wenn ich noch einige Sekunden länger geblieben wäre, hätte ich gehört wie Agumon anfügte: „Aber sie hatte es auch sehr schwer. Ich bin froh, daß sie nun Freunde wie uns hat."

Doch so waren meine Befürchtungen vorerst bestätigt. Ich war also einfach jemand, der eben dazugehörte. Sie brauchten mich nicht, also was wollte ich dann noch hier? Die anderen sieben Digimon kamen auch prächtig ohne mich zurecht. Agumon und Biyomon hatten sich selber, selbes galt eingeschränkt auch für Tentomon und Palmon, Gabumon war ein so guter Kumpel, daß ihn eh jeder mochte, Gomamon war oft etwas nervig aber doch ein sehr netter Kerl und Patamon mochte eh jeder...

„Wo willst du hin?" Es war Patamon. Ich stoppte, drehte mich aber nicht um und schloß die Augen. Bilder zogen mir durch den Kopf, als ich noch ein Nyaromon war.

(Rückblick)

Einsam und verlassen hockte ich in dem Wald, seit ich mich erinnern konnte. Ich war noch ein frisch geschlüpftes Baby gewesen, da war ich schon hier... ganz alleine. Irgendwann war ich aus der Not heraus digitiert. Aber selbst so, war es schwierig für mich am Leben zu bleiben und doch war mir so, als ob ich jemanden erwarten würde. Das jemand kommen und mich abholen würde.

„SCHWANZPEITSCHE!" Wieder einmal nur weniger nahrhafte Käfer und ein paar leicht verdorbene Früchte zum Essen. Ich hätte diesen Wald schon längst verlassen, wenn mich nicht irgend etwas hier halten würde. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Urplötzlich leuchtete etwas vor mir auf. Es war ein kleiner Lichtpunkt, der immer größer wurde und schließlich die ganze Gegend erleuchtete. Ich schirmte meine Augen mit dem Schwanz ab und starrte gebannt auf das Schauspiel. Das Licht war warm und angenehm, Energie durchströmte mich und ich fühlte mich wie neugeboren. „Fürchte dich nicht", kam eine helle, engelsgleiche Stimme aus dem Licht und dieses nahm langsam die Form eines Wesens an, das ich nicht kannte. Zweibeinig, von der Form ähnlich wie eines der Engeldigimon, von denen ich, warum auch immer, wußte. Menschlich, drängte sich mir das Wort auf ohne zu wissen, was damit gemeint war.

„Wer bist du?" Der „Engel" lächelte und überging meine Frage. „Du fragst dich, was du hier sollst und warum dich etwas davon abhält zu gehen, richtig?"

„Ja", bestätigte ich neugierig geworden. „Kannst du mir helfen?" Sie nickte. „Du wartest auf jemand. Du bist dazu bestimmt, der Partner eines legendären Digiritters zu werden, die einst diese Welt vor dem Bösen retten sollen", erklärte sie. Ich verstand nicht vollends den Sinn des Ganzen aber es schien etwas sehr wichtiges zu sein. „Auf wen warte ich?" drängte ich meine geheimnisvolle Besucherin. Diese schwieg einen Moment und es schien, als ob sie sich etwas auflöste. „Auf mich..." antwortete sie schließlich und das Licht begann mit ihr zu verblassen. „Aber wer bist du?" schrie ich nun beinahe, aus Angst erneut im Unklaren gelassen zu werden. Ihre Stimme war nur noch schwach zu hören, doch ich vernahm noch: „Nenn mich Kari und bewahre diesen Namen tief in dir..." Damit verschwand sie und es war wieder kalt und einsam in dem Wald. Jedoch hatte ich nun einen Grund zu warten.

(Ende Rückblick)

„Meine Aufgabe hier ist erfüllt und ich habe getan, was ich tun mußte. Ich gehöre hier nicht her, das habe ich nie wirklich." Langsam setzte ich mich wieder in Bewegung. „Und wo gehörst du dann hin? Sag mir, wo du jetzt hin willst", rief Patamon mir ärgerlich nach. Ich stoppte kurz. „Das weiß ich nicht... Ich muß mein Zuhause erst noch suchen." Diesmal klang es nicht nur ärgerlich, sondern wütend, ich meinte ein leises Schluchzen zu hören. „Hier ist dein Zuhause und wir sind deine Freunde." Ich ging weiter, ohne einen Blick zurück, das würde ich nicht ertragen können. „Nein, meine Entscheidung steht. Lebt wohl." Damit machte ich einen schnellen Sprung und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Waldes.

Eine ganze Weile wanderte ich durch die Nacht. Ich wollte nicht anhalten und Rast machen, bevor ich nicht weit genug vom Lager entfernt war. Die kurze Konfrontation mit Patamon hatte schon genug Zweifel an meiner Entscheidung aufkommen lassen. Noch mehr brauchte ich wirklich nicht. Wo ich hin sollte? Gute Frage. Gennai hatte gesagt, daß alle Digimon, die dem Bösen zum Opfer gefallen sind, durch den Neuaufbau wiedergeboren wurden. Also hoffentlich auch Wizardmon. Die Frage war: Wo? Ich hatte die anderen etwas von einer „Stadt des ewigen Anfangs" erzählen hören. Aber wo war diese Stadt? Ich kannte mich hier nicht so gut aus wie der Rest. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich verloren. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. So ein Schwachsinn, ich war vorher auch alleine zurechtgekommen.

Ich gönnte mir einen Moment zum Ausruhen. Hatte ich in diesem letzten Monaten schon so nachgelassen? Es wurde Zeit, daß ich meine Kondition wieder trainierte. Sie war schließlich der Grund, warum ich immer noch lebte. Etwas ließ mich aufhorchen. Das Geräusche des Schlagens kleiner Flügel. Ich kannte dieses Geräusch. „Was willst du, Patamon", fragte ich ohne aufzusehen. Ich hörte Blätter rascheln und Patamon landete wenig später neben mir. „Und immer noch keine Ahnung, wo es hingehen soll?" hakte er neugierig nach und überging meine genervte Frage. „Ich gehe Wizardmon suchen", erklärte ich emotionslos. „Also in die Stadt des ewigen Anfangs", stellte Patamon fest und schwieg eine Weile. „Gut, ich wollte eh Elecmon besuchen. Die anderen kommen auch eine Weile ohne mich aus." Resignierend seufzte ich. „Mach doch, was du willst." Insgeheim war ich ganz froh, daß Patamon wenigstens den Weg kannte. „Was ist, wollen wir weiter? Oder bist du schon müde?" Ich tat so, als hätte ich den Kommentar überhört und machte mich auf den Weg, Patamon dicht hinter mir.

„Wohin jetzt?" Diese Frage überraschte mich doch mehr, als ich gedacht hätte. Schon den ganzen Weg über war mir so, als ob Patamon gar nicht so recht wußte, wo es lang ging. Genervt fragte ich zurück: „Ich dachte du wüßtest, wo es langgeht?" Patamon verzog keine Miene. „Das habe ich nie gesagt. Die Insel war in viele kleine Teile zersplittert. Die Stadt lag irgendwo südlich, würde ich sagen. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Joe und Mimi waren damals, während dem Kampf mit den Meistern da." Ich stöhnte. „Und warum hast du dann nicht zuerst gefragt?"

„Du wolltest ja so schnell weg", schoß Patamon zurück. „Und du wolltest mir bloß folgen." Wenn es stimmte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, sondern entgegnete ein wenig wütend: „Ich hatte schon lange vor Elecmon zu besuchen. Außerdem solltest du froh sein, daß ich nicht zurückgeflogen bin und somit allen hätte Bescheid sagen müssen!" Er klang verletzt und das traf mich doch ein bißchen härter, also ließ ich eine weitere Erwiderung bleiben. Die Sonne stand tief und nach einem Dreitagemarsch, nur mit kurzen Schlafpausen dazwischen, waren wir wohl beide ziemlich ausgelaugt.

„Wo sind wir jetzt?" Ich sah mich um und entdeckte neben einem kleineren Berg ein Digimondorf. „Das ist Mount View und da am Fuß ist das Yokomondorf, wo Biyomon erstmals digitiert ist." Bei der Erwähnung von Biyomon dachte ich erstmals seit meinem oder besser unserem unfreiwilligen Aufbruch wieder an die zurückgelassene Gruppe. Sie mußten sich sicher schreckliche Sorgen machen. Ich hatte ja eigentlich darauf gebaut, daß Patamon sie einweihte. Aber er mußte mir ja unbedingt hinterher. Und jetzt hatte ich den Salat. Ach, verdammt! Ich sagte mir, ich sei bloß müde. „Laß uns irgendwo am Berg ein Lager aufschlagen. Ich habe keine Lust auf eine Horde von kleinen Yokomon."

„Wie du meinst", stimmte Patamon überraschend schnell und nun wesentlich sanfter klingend zu.

Wo war Patamon denn nun schon wieder? Wir hatten unser Lager in dem Waldstück am Fuße des Mount Views aufgeschlagen. Auch ohne Agumon oder Gabumon war das Feuer entfachen nicht das Problem. Damit hatte ich genug Erfahrung und so hatten wir schnell genug Feuerholz zusammen. Patamon hatte darauf bestanden nach etwas Eßbaren Ausschau zu halten aber war noch nicht wieder zurückgekommen. War er etwa verschwunden? Zurück zu den anderen? Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln und redete mir ein, daß es mir egal sei, da ich ihn eh nicht dabei haben wollte. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich erneut einsam und verlassen. Zugegeben hätte ich niemanden außer Patamon wirklich erlaubt mir zu folgen. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich ihn ohne weiteres abgehängt. Doch ich wollte es nicht. Ein Teil von mir freute sich über die eigentlich unerwünschte Gesellschaft. Davon hatte ich viel zu wenig in meinem Leben gehabt.

(Rückblick)

Niemand kam. Obwohl dieses Wesen mich gebeten hatte zu warten, kam niemand. Warum? Warum wurde ich hier allein gelassen? Wenn niemand kam, obwohl ich doch anscheinend so wichtig war, was war dann der Grund meines Daseins? Ich erschrak etwas, daß dieser junge Geist überhaupt schon fähig war so etwas zu denken, und beschloß noch ein wenig zu warten.

Eines Tages sah ich ein Licht irgendwo weit draußen auf dem Meer. Aber es kam nicht hierher. Ich wurde traurig und wütend und der Gedanke man hätte mich vergessen drängte sich mir auf und so beschloß ich den Wald, der mir so lange ein Zuhause gewesen war zu verlassen und selber nach der Person Ausschau zu halten, die ich suchte. Dieser Entschluß bewegte etwas in mir und ich digitierte zu Salamon.

Fähig nun weite Strecken zu laufen, ging ich los. Ich wanderte und wanderte, durch Schnee, Eis, Regen und brütende Hitze. Immer nur mit dem Ziel, denjenigen zu finden, den ich suchte. Doch ich fand ihn nicht. Je länger ich suchte, desto sinnloser erschien es mir. Mit der Zeit entschwand der Name aus meinen Kopf und schloß sich irgendwo tief in meinem Herzen ein. Fortan war ich allein, einsam und verlassen. Was übrig blieb war nur noch der Wunsch nach einem Freund, jemand der mich liebte und die Einsamkeit vertreiben konnte. Ich suchte jemanden aber ich wußte nicht mehr wen.

In der Folgezeit versuchte ich Freunde zu gewinnen und schloß mich diversen Gruppen oder einzelnen Digimon an. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund mochte mich niemand richtig. Sie akzeptierten mich, das war aber auch alles. Nirgendwo spürte ich echte Freundschaft und so war ich bald wieder allein. Allein und verbittert. Und dann kam Myotismon...

(Ende Rückblick)

„Erinnerungen?" Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch. Patamon hockte neben mir und schaute mich mit mitfühlenden Augen an. „Wo warst du?" lenkte ich schnell von dem unliebsamen Thema ab. „Ich hab nichts gefunden und bin rüber zum Dorf geflogen. Da!" Er zeigte auf eine kleinere Schüssel. „Mehr konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht tragen." Ich nickte. Wenigstens etwas, wenn ich diesen Fraß auch nicht unbedingt so gerne mochte, war es wenigstens etwas Nahrhaftes. „Dann laß uns essen", meinte ich. „Und, Patamon..." Patamon hatte sich bereits abgewandt und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Danke." Kein Wofür, keine Abwiegelung, Patamon lächelte einfach nur und dann machten wir uns über unser kleines Mahl her.

Etwas später saßen wir zusammen am Feuer. Wir saßen einfach nur schweigend da und beobachteten den klaren Sternenhimmel. Laut den Yokomon, die Patamon gefragt hatte, waren wir scheinbar doch auf den richtigen Weg. Ganz genau wußten sie es auch nicht, zumindest stimmte die Richtung soweit. Erneut drifteten meine Gedanken zurück, zurück zu den Tagen, als ich zu Gatomon digitierte und als ich meinen einzigen wirklichen Freund kennenlernte.

(Rückblick)

Oh, wie ich ihn haßte. Er war grausam und brutal, ein richtiger Teufel. Myotismon! Dieser Name jagte mir Schauer über den Rücken. Er quälte mich allein wegen meinen Augen, nur wegen meinen Augen. Sie hätten diesen rebellischen und verträumten Blick, meinte er ständig. Dabei würde ich nie eine Rebellion gegen ihn wagen, dafür war er viel zu mächtig. Und Träume? Träume hatte ich schon lange keine mehr. Abgewiesen und alleingelassen war mein Leben leer geworden.

Eines Tages nahm der Schmerz überhand. Nicht der körperliche Schmerz, sondern der in meiner Seele. Und ich digitierte zu Gatomon, dem Spiegelbild meiner Einsamkeit, wie ich befand. Doch Myotismon schien nicht zufrieden zu sein mit der Art meiner Digitation, als hätte er sich etwas anderes gewünscht, und quälte mich weiter. Trotz meiner neuen Form war ich nicht in der Lage Widerstand zu leisten und ergab mich so in mein Schicksal. Mittlerweile hatte ich fast vollkommen vergessen, daß ich eigentlich auf jemanden wartete.

Entgegen seinem Vertrauen zu mir, übertrug er mir bald die Aufgabe nach Soldaten zu suchen, die bereit waren eine großangelegte Invasion irgendwohin durchzuführen. Der Gedanke gefiel mir nicht aber ich willigte ein. So konnte ich wenigstens eine gewisse Zeit Myotismons Einfluß entkommen.

Auf meiner Reise fand ich dann irgendwann Wizardmon. Aus Dankbarkeit für meine Hilfe schloß er sich mir an, obwohl es ihm anscheinend genauso mißfiel wie mir. Und doch blieb er und wir wurden enge Freunde. Nach all der Zeit, hatte ich endlich jemanden gefunden, der meine Gefühle teilte und mich verstand. Ich vergaß, daß ich je auf jemanden gewartet hatte..

(Ende Rückblick)

Kurz darauf kamen die Digiritter und insbesondere Kari in mein Leben und alles änderte sich. So sehr ich Wizardmon für seine Hilfe auch dankbar war, verspürte ich große Reue nach seinem Opfer. Mein erster wirklicher Freund und ich hatte ihn in den Tod geführt und das nur, weil ich nicht allein sein wollte. Ich hätte ihn nie überreden dürfen an dieser Invasion teilzunehmen.

Meine Gedanken wurden erneut jäh unterbrochen, als ich spürte, wie sich etwas an mich anlehnte. Es war Patamon, der so aussah, als würde er jeden Moment einschlafen. Trotzdem sah er nochmals mit großen freundlichen Augen zu mir auf, es lag etwas Reue und auch Verständnis darin. „Ich habe dir sicher eine Menge Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Du wolltest mich nie bei dir haben und das verstehe ich auch. Ich weiß selber nicht, warum ich dir eigentlich gefolgt bin. Es ist wie eine Art Band zwischen uns, das mich gezwungen hat dir zu folgen. Eines sollst du nur wissen: Ich bin dein Freund und als Freund bitte ich dich um Verzeihung für die Unannehmlichkeiten. Es tut mir Leid..." Ich wollte etwas antworten aber Patamon war bereits eingeschlafen. Eine Weile betrachtete ich das kleine Digimon an meiner Seite. Er war noch so naiv und doch... Anscheinend hatten wir mehr gemeinsam, als ich gedacht hatte. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf meinem Gesicht. Ja, Patamon war mein Freund. Und ich würde nicht noch einmal den gleichen Fehler wie bei Wizardmon machen und ihn für meine Probleme leiden lassen.

Verschlafen blinzelte ich gegen die aufgehende Sonne, die ihre ersten Strahlen über mein Gesicht tanzen ließ. Ich sah zur Seite und merkte, daß Patamon nicht mehr da war. Die Müdigkeit abschüttelnd streckte ich mich kurz und stand dann auf. Das Feuer loderte ein wenig und Patamon hockte auf dem niedrigen Ast eines Baumes. „Auch schon auf, Langschläfer?" Ich sah noch einmal zur Sonne hoch und merkte, daß es schon gegen Neun sein mußte. Seit wann schlief ich länger als Patamon? „Tja, auch ich brauche gelegentlich mal etwas Schönheitsschlaf." Patamon lachte leise und ich schmunzelte. „Ich hab dir noch was übriggelassen, bedien dich." Er sah zum Berg hoch. „Ich schlage vor, wir gehen Meramon auf dem Berg besuchen, der weiß sicher, wo wir langgehen müssen. Und falls nicht können wir auf der anderen Seite wieder runter und sind trotzdem noch auf dem wahrscheinlich richtigen Weg." Ich nickte. Das klang logisch. „Gute Idee. Laß uns schnell aufbrechen..." Mein Magen knurrte und ich lachte verlegen. „Natürlich erst nach einem ordentlichen Frühstück."

Die Stimmung bei uns beiden war nie besser als heute. Viel dazu beigetragen hatte sicherlich auch der gestrige Abend. So richtig wußte ich immer noch nicht, was ich machen sollte, wenn ich Wizardmon wirklich fand, doch Patamon fragte auch nicht und schaffte es eine heitere Konversation aufrechtzuerhalten und dabei das Thema zu umgehen.

Der Aufstieg ging verhältnismäßig schnell, da Patamon das Meiste fliegend meisterte und ich eh genug Erfahrung beim Bergsteigen hatte. Bereits zur Mittagszeit waren wir beinahe am Gipfel angekommen. Es waren noch gut ein paar Meter zu klettern, als ich einen beinah verheerend Konzentrationsfehler beging, mein Ziel nicht zu packen bekam und abrutschte. Instinktiv suchte ich mit meinem Schwanz Halt aber da war keiner... Doch ich hatte etwas erwischt oder besser jemand hatte meinen Schwanz erwischt. Ich sah nach oben, es war Patamon. Erstaunlich, daß der kleine Kerl mein Gewicht überhaupt halten konnte! „Ich ziehe dich hoch", brachte er ächzend hervor. Es ging ganz langsam und mit jedem Stücken merkte ich wie sein Griff lockerer wurde. Als wir schließlich hoch genug waren, benutze ich meinen Schwanz um nach oben zu schwingen und über Patamon hinüber auf sicherem Boden zu landen.

Wir atmeten erst mal gut durch. „Es tut mir Leid", meinte Patamon, nachdem er wieder zu einem normalen Atem gekommen war. „Ich hätte nicht unbedingt einen Witz machen sollen, schließlich bin ich ja nicht geklettert." Ich stand auf und klopfte mir den Staub und Dreck aus dem Fell. „Quatsch. Ich hätte meine Konzentration nicht verlieren dürfen. Außerdem warst du sehr mutig." Patamon errötete über das Kompliment. „Meinst du wirklich?" hakte er unsicher nach. „Sicher. Laß uns jetzt dieses Meramon suchen gehen." Patamon nickte, immer noch etwas daneben. „Es sollte nicht mehr weit sein."

Schon bald waren wir in der Mitte des Mount Views und hatten eine schöne Aussicht über die Insel. Vielleicht nicht soweit wie vom Berg der Unendlichkeit aber das konnte ich schlecht beurteilen. Auf jeden Fall sah man gut von hier oben.

„Also, wo ist jetzt dieses Meramon?" Patamon antwortete nicht, sondern starrte angespannt auf die Insel hinunter. „Patamon?" versuchte ich es erneut, bekam aber wieder keine Antwort. „Patamon?" rief ich jetzt etwas lauter und mein Begleiter zuckte zusammen. „Da unten", wisperte er und zeigte auf etwas, was wie eine kleine Stadt aus lauter Spielsachen und ähnlichem aussah. „Was ist da", fragte ich ungeduldig. „Das ist die Stadt des ewigen Anfangs." Erstaunt riß ich die Augen weit auf und betrachtete die Stadt etwas genauer, sofern das von hier aus möglich war. „Ich hatte irgendwie etwas anderes erwartet", murmelte ich. Ein leises Lachen erklang hinter uns und ich fuhr alarmiert und kampfbereit herum, ließ aber meine Pfoten wieder sinken, als ich das flammende Meramon von unserem Kampf mit Piedmon erkannte.

„Die meisten Digimon denken so, wenn sie die Stadt noch nie gesehen haben. Du hast etwas düstereres und mehr befestigtes erwartet, oder?" Ich nickte, so ungefähr hatte ich es mir vorgestellt. „Nun... Die Stadt soll größtenteils dafür sorgen, daß sich die neugeborenen Babys wohlfühlen. Eine düstere Umgebung würde sie nur abschrecken und sie könnten sich nicht frei entwickeln und digitieren. Werden Digimon in besonderen Fällen wiedergeboren, verlassen sie die Stadt meist sehr schnell." Das stimmte mich etwas traurig. Es war bereits einige Zeit vergangen seit der Neuordnung. Was war, wenn Wizardmon gar nicht mehr da war? Dieser Gedanke kam mir zum ersten Mal. Patamon mußte meine Gedanken erahnt haben und meinte aufmunternd. „Komm schon, ein Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert." Ja, er hatte Recht. Sich so schnell entmutigen zu lassen, paßte er zu meinem alten Ich und das wollte ich nicht mehr. „Gut, versuchen wir es. Meramon, hast du meinen Freund Wizardmon vielleicht die Stadt verlassen sehen." Meramon überlegte kurz. „Ich habe tatsächlich ein Wizardmon ab und zu einmal gesehen aber ich glaube nicht, daß es die Stadt bereits verlassen hat." Das ließ mich nochmals neuen Mut fassen. „Vielen Dank, du hast mir... uns sehr geholfen." Zu Patamon gewandt, fügte ich an: „Laß uns gehen. Wenn wir das Tempo halten, sollten wir morgen früh bereits da sein." Patamon nickte bestätigend. „Das denke ich auch... Falls du nicht wieder abrutschst und so den ganzen Weg herunterrollst." Einen Moment war ich verwirrt, war das nun tadelnd oder neckend. Ich entschied, daß es nur einer seiner üblichen Späße heute war. „Du fängst mich schon auf", antwortete ich. „Das überleg ich mir noch mal, du wiegst eindeutig zu viel."

„Hey!" Wir lachten beide und auch Meramon, der nicht ganz verstand, fiel trotzdem mit ein. Und so machten wir uns bald mit neuer guter Stimmung und frischem Mut ausgestattet an den Abstieg.

Und so kam es dann auch, wie ich vermutet hatte. Der Abstieg ging schnell und wir wären wohl bereits gegen Abend in der Stadt gewesen, wenn wir nicht gut zwei Dutzend Bakemon umgehen mußten. Wir wunderten uns natürlich ziemlich Bakemon so weit vom Gespensterfriedhof zu sehen, machten uns aber vorerst keine größeren Gedanken darüber. Geister konnten überall auftauchen, besonders wenn es dunkel war.

Wir schlugen unser Nachtlager gut zwei Kilometer von der Stadt auf, da wir absolut nicht mehr weiter konnten. Auch wenn der Enthusiasmus da war, verweigerten unsere Beine, respektive Flügel den Dienst und wir mußten ihnen schließlich nachgeben.

Noch vor Sonnenaufgang waren wir bereits auf den Beinen und legten die restliche Strecke zurück. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, obwohl wir relativ langsam liefen, und kamen so schnell in der Stadt an, gerade als die Sonne am Horizont erschien.

„Wow..." Ich blieb einen Moment stehen. Die Stadt sah direkt betrachtet viel beeindruckender aus als von oben. „Die Babys müssen hier sicher viel Spaß haben", stellte ich fest. Patamon nickte nur und sah sich um. „Es sieht fast genauso aus wie damals, nur noch ein wenig größer." Wir sahen uns an. „Laß uns zuerst Elecmon suchen. Wenn dein Freund noch hier ist, wird er es wissen", schlug Patamon vor und ich hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen. Also sahen wir uns leise in der Stadt um. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir Elecmon fanden oder besser es uns fand.

„Hey, was wollt ihr hier?" erklang eine Stimme hinter uns in einem solch kommandierenden Ton, daß wir beide zusammenfuhren. Wie hatte sich jemand so an mich heranschleichen können ohne auch nur ein Anzeichen seines Daseins abzugeben? Patamon, der neben mir in der Luft schwebte, drehte sich um. „Elecmon!" Jetzt drehte ich mich auch um. Ein verhältnismäßig kleines Digimon trat etwas konfus aus dem Schatten ins Licht. Irgendwie hatte ich schon wieder etwas anderes erwartet. Ich wußte, daß Elecmon ein Rookie war aber doch etwas klein um eine solche wichtige Stadt zu beschützen. Nun Größe war nicht alles wie ich aus eigener Erfahrung wußte und es stand mir keineswegs zu darüber zu urteilen.

„Patamon?" Einen Moment lang zwinkerte die kleine Echse gegen die Sonne, die uns etwas im Rücken stand, dann wichen seine angespannten Gesichtszüge einem fröhlichen Ausdruck. „Hey, was machst du denn her?" Die beiden taten etwas, was die Kinder als High-Five bezeichnet hatten. „Schön dich wiederzusehen, Elecmon. Ich sehe, du hast viel zu tun hier." Elecmon wiegelte ab: „Ach, ein paar der wiedergeborenen Digimon helfen mir stets eine kurze Zeit bevor sie gehen. So ist die Arbeit wesentlich einfacher." So sehr ich mich ja auch für Patamon freute, wurde ich nun doch ein klein wenig ungeduldig und räusperte mich. Patamon drehte sich um: „Oh entschuldige, Gatomon. Das tut mir wirklich Leid. Elecmon, wir suchen nach Gatomons Freund. Ist ein Wizardmon hier in der..." Ohne Vorwarnung war der Himmel plötzlich von Blitz und Donner erfüllt. „Das ist..." setzte ich ahnend an. Kampflärm war von der anderen Seite der Stadt zu hören. „Genügt dir das als Antwort", fragte Elecmon und rannte in Richtung der Kampfgeräusche, Patamon und ich folgten so schnell wir konnten.

„DONNERBALL!" Von weitem hörte ich bereits den vertrauten Ruf, gefolgt von ein wenig Donnergrollen. Jetzt erkannten wir auch, wer da die Stadt angriff. Es waren Bakemon! „Das sind aber mehr als die zwei Dutzend, die wir gesehen haben", rief Patamon mir zu. Dann kam Wizardmon auch schon in Sichtweite, eingekreist von gut zwei Dutzend Bakemon, während acht weitere Bakemon bereits in die Stadt vordrangen. „Helft ihr Wizardmon, ich kümmere mich um den Rest", meinte Elecmon und setzte der anderen Gruppe nach. Ich verlor keine Zeit und stürzte mich auf das Rudel Geister, während Patamon für Ablenkung sorgte. „LUFTSCHUß!" Seine Attacke war mit der Zeit sehr stark und gezielt geworden und so schaltete er damit gleich zwei Angreifer aus, was den Ring genügend aufbrach. „BLITZPFOTE!" folgte ich schnell und schaltete weitere vier Gegner aus. Bakemon waren nun mal unkoordiniert und schwach, selbst für Champions. Das Einzige, was Schwierigkeiten bereitete war zumeist ihre Anzahl. Wizardmon schenkte mir nur einen kurzen Blick, nutzte dann aber den Augenblick und entledigte sich gleich fast dem ganzen letzten Dutzend. Ich hörte Elektrizität knistern und sah, daß Elecmon ebenfalls leichtes Spiel mit seiner Gruppe hatte.

Wir verschnauften erst mal eine Weile. „Was war das? Seit wann greifen Bakemon ohne jeden Grund an?" warf Patamon die überfällige Frage auf. „Das ist in der Tat ungewöhnlich", grübelte ich. „Normalerweise folgen sie meistens den Befehlen eines anderen bösen Digimon. Doch hätte uns Gennai nicht benachrichtigt, wenn es wieder Übergriffe geben würde?"

„Vielleicht hat er es ja", murmelte Patamon.  Es klang etwas vorwurfsvoll und ich wußte, was er meinte. Vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich noch gemeint, es wäre mir egal, aber nun kamen ein paar Schuldgefühle auf. „Ja, vielleicht", sagte ich leise zu mir selbst. „Hä? Das versteh ich nicht, worum geht es eigentlich", fragte Elecmon etwas verwirrt und neugierig. Patamon nahm seinen Freund schnell zur Seite. „Willst du mir nicht zeigen, was er hier so neues gibt?" Dabei warf er ihm einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. Er sah zwischen uns allen hin und her und schien dann zu verstehen. „Sicher", sagte er langsam und beide liefen um die nächste Ecke aus meinem und Wizardmons Blickfeld. _Danke, Freund, fügte ich in Gedanken an._

„Also was tust du hier in dieser Gegend?" begann Wizardmon das Gespräch. „Patamon wollte Elecmon besuchen", flunkerte ich. Warum war ich plötzlich nicht mehr bereit die Wahrheit einzugestehen? Ich war wegen Wizardmon hergekommen und das war noch immer mein Vorsatz, oder? „Wirklich?" Verdammt, ich konnte meine Gedanken einfach nicht vor ihm verbergen. „Du weißt nicht, wohin mit deinem neuen Leben, richtig?" Ich schwieg. Was sollte ich noch antworten, er wußte es ja eh alles. „Du bist verwirrt und zweifelst daran, ob dir wirklich Freundschaft oder nur bloße Akzeptanz wie damals entgegengebracht wird. Und deshalb kommst du zu mir, den Einzigen, den du wirklich als Freund bezeichnen kannst." Ich haßte es, wenn er meine Gedanken wie ein offenes Buch las aber Wizardmon hatte recht, so war es, bis auf eine Kleinigkeit. „Es ist kein Zweifel. Ich weiß, daß ich nur aus dem Grund akzeptiert werde, da ich eines der auserwählten Digimon bin. Ich kann es ihnen nicht verübeln nach den Schwierigkeiten, die ich ihnen bereitet hatte."

„Meinst du wirklich?" drängte Wizardmon und seine geheimnisvollen Augen brannten sich bis in meine Seele. Aber ich schüttelte die Zweifel an den Zweifeln ab und entgegnete: „Ja, ich habe mich entschieden." Wizardmon seufzte resignierend. „Wie du meinst. Du weißt, ich war über deine Begleitung stets sehr erfreut und wäre der Letzte, der dich ablehnen würde. Ich denke nur daran, was für dich das Beste ist." Meine Sturheit war wieder aufgeblitzt und hatte sämtliche entgegengesetzten Gedanken für den Moment verdrängt. „Ich kann selber entscheiden, was für mich das Beste ist." Wizardmon senkte in einer ergebenen Geste den Kopf. „Natürlich. Ich hoffe nur, daß du diese Entscheidung nicht eines Tages bereust."

Später am Tag, es war später Nachmittag saß ich etwas alleine auf einer der zahlreichen Spielzeugkisten, die alle irgendeinen Effekt hatten. Ich hatte mich mit Wizardmon besprochen und wir hatten entschieden eine Zeitlang hierzubleiben und Elecmon mit den Babys und bei der Verteidigung der Stadt zu helfen. Außerdem wollten die Wiedergeburten überwacht sein. Wer weiß, ob nicht irgendein verwirrtes Digimon Amok lief.

„Und wie findest du es hier?" Ich brauchte nicht hinzuschauen um zu wissen, wer es war. „Eine hübsche kleine Stadt. Gut, für Digimonverhältnisse schon recht groß", schilderte ich meine Eindrücke. „Es muß schwer sein für einen Rookie wie Elecmon sich hier fast allein um alles zu kümmern. Glaub mir, ich weiß so etwas zu beurteilen."

„Ich weiß. Elecmon hat mich herumgeführt. Es macht seine Sache sehr gut. Die Babys sind glücklich und das ist das Wichtigste." Ich nickte nur. Erneut überkam mich ein trauriges Gefühl. Ich hatte es damals nicht so gut gehabt. Oh, wie ich mir wünschte auch hier geboren worden zu sein. Alles wäre leichter gewesen, wenn ich doch nur kein erwähltes Digimon gewesen wäre. _Ach, hör auf damit, Gatomon. Das war nun mal Schicksal. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich darüber zu beklagen. Ich lebte im Hier und Jetzt oder versuchte es zumindest._

„Ich schätze also, du kommst nicht mit zurück", fragte Patamon nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens. Ich senkte den Kopf und spürte seinen fragenden und zugleich hoffenden Blick auf mir. Ich schloß kurz die Augen und legte mir die Worte zurecht, die ich sagen wollte. Aber als ich ihm in die Augen blickte, waren diese Worte nichts mehr als leere Hülsen. Er war so freundlich zu mir gewesen, hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nie weiter über mein eigensinniges Handeln beklagt und nun da ich wirklich kurz vor einem Abschied stand, brachte ein Teil von mir es nicht fertig dem so gutherzigen Digimon vor mir die Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sagen.

Doch der andere Teil tat es, jedoch mit monotoner Stimme. „Es ist besser so, glaub mir. Wizardmon und ich werden eine Weile hierbleiben und Elecmon mit der Stadt helfen. Wenigstens solange bis die Wiedergeburten abgeschlossen sind." Patamon nickte stumm. Kein Anzeichen von Beschuldigung oder Unverständnis. Nur ein leichter Schleier von Traurigkeit lag in seinen Augen und bohrte sich tief in mein Herz. Von allen Digimon würde ich Patamon am meisten vermissen. Diese letzten Tage hatten uns enger zusammengebracht, als all die Kämpfe in unseren Engelformen zusammen. Und das obwohl ich anfangs nur wegwollte von ihnen. Und jetzt nagte diese Empfindung an meinem Gewissen und ließ mich ein Stück weit bereuen je diese Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

„Patamon, ich..." setzte ich an, brach aber wieder ab, unfähig etwas Sinnvolles zu sagen. „Dann bleibe ich auch." Patamon hatte es mit solcher Überzeugung und Selbstverständlichkeit gesagt, daß es mich mit doppelter Intensität schockte. Er wollte...? „Patamon, du mußt doch nicht..."

„Versuch gar nicht erst es mir ausreden zu wollen. Ich kann nämlich genauso stur sein wie du, wenn ich es will. Die anderen kommen auch erst mal ohne mich zurecht", unterbrach er mich mit Bestimmtheit in der Stimme. Dann wurde sie etwas sanfter. „Ich will gar nicht behaupten, daß ich dich vollkommen verstehe, denn das wäre vermessen. Ich habe dein Leben nicht gelebt. Aber so sehr du mir auch das Gegenteil weismachen möchtest, braucht jeder einen oder mehrere Freunde, die für ihn da sind. Ganz allein sind wir auf Dauer verloren. Sollte ich jetzt zurückgehen wäre es nicht mehr dasselbe... ohne dich." Solch aufrichtige und einfühlsame Worte! Jeder, der behauptet Patamon sei ein schwaches Digimon, beurteilte ihn nur an seiner Kampfkraft und nicht an der Stärke seines Herzens. Es war kein Wunder mehr, daß gerade er es von allen auf die Stufe eines heiligen Digimons geschafft hatte.

Ich spürte ein paar Tränen in meinen Augen, wollte sie wegwischen, konnte es aber nicht. Zu sehr bewegt war ich von diesen Worten. Ich konnte dem nichts mehr entgegensetzen und ich wollte es auch gar nicht. Ich war hergekommen auf der Suche nach einem alten Freund und ich hatte einen neuen hinzugewonnen. „Ach, Patamon... Das ist..."

Ein gellender Schrei hallte durch die Stadt und zerstörte den emotionalen Moment. Wir sahen uns an, es war eindeutig von wem dieser Schrei kam. „Elecmon!" riefen wir gleichzeitig und sprangen auf.

Der Boden vibrierte, als wir in Richtung der Schreie liefen. Es kam vom Stadtrand, dort wo wir heute Morgen erst die Bakemon bekämpft hatten. Und meine Meinung nach dem Kampf sollte sich hier bestätigen. Außer wenn sie für jemanden arbeiteten, wagten sie sonst nie solch dreisten Angriffe. Und derjenige, der sie hergeschickt hatte war nun hier und bereits in einen intensiven Kampf mit Elecmon und Wizardmon verstrickt. Nun intensiv konnte man für die beiden Verteidiger behaupten. Das sonderbare Digimon, das an einen riesigen Bullen erinnerte, dessen linke Klaue vom einer Art metallenen Preßlufthammer ersetzt wurde, hatte Elecmon bereits ziemlich hart zugesetzt und lachte nur über die Angriffe von Wizardmon. Ich kramte in meinen Erinnerungen nach dem Namen dieses Digimon, konnte es aber nicht zuordnen, obwohl ich das unbestimmte Gefühl hatte es zu kennen.

„Was willst du?" rief ich ihm entgegen. Das Digimon drehte sich zu uns um und plötzlich zeichnete sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Ah, endlich zeigt sich mein Ziel. Also war meine Vermutung du würdest irgendwann hierher kommen doch nicht ganz falsch. Das macht die Sache gleich etwas leichter." Wütend nahm ich Kampfhaltung an. „Wer bist du und was willst du von dieser friedlichen Stadt?" Das Digimon lachte schallend und meinte tadelnd und gespielt enttäuscht. „Was du erinnerst dich nicht an mich? Meine Liebe, ich bin es, Minotarumon." Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Blitzschlag. „Aber... Aber... Du bist tot!" rief ich fassungslos aus. Patamon starrte mich fragend an und auch Wizardmon schien nicht zu verstehen. „Was, du glaubst wirklich so eine kleine Explosion kann mich umbringen? Es hat mich einiges an Zeit gekostet um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Als ich zu meinem Lehrmeister Myotismon zurückkehrte, war er bereits in die andere Welt aufgebrochen." Minotarumon machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann mit abgrundtiefen Haß fort: „Dann erfuhr ich, daß du - ausgerechnet du, Gatomon - unseren Meister verraten und vernichtet hattest. Seit jenem Tag habe ich Rache geschworen. Und jetzt werde ich sie endlich bekommen und diese Stadt wird ebenfalls fallen, damit nie wieder so etwas wie du entstehen kann." Er richtete sich nun zu voller Größe auf und ich sammelte meine Kräfte. Innerhalb eines Momentes waren Patamon und Wizardmon links und rechts von mir. „Dann mußt du schon mit uns allen Dreien fertig werden", warf Patamon ihm mutig entgegen. Minotarumon lachte verhöhnend. „Ich bin ein hochentwickeltes Ultralevel-Digimon. Glaubt ihr zwei Champions und ein drittklassiger Rookie könnten mir etwas anhaben?" Patamon funkelte Minotarumon mit böser Miene an. „Drittklassig?" grollte er und schnellte mit Wizardmon vor. Sie griffen von beiden Seiten an. „DONNERBALL!" Minotarumon hob seine metallene „Klaue" und lenkte den Angriff so ab, daß er Patamon mit voller Wucht traf, dann schleuderte er Wizardmon zu Boden. „Nein!" schrie ich und fing den kleinen Rookie gerade noch auf. Patamon atmete schwer, hart getroffen von der plötzlichen Elektrizität. Ich sah auf und fletschte die Zähne. „Na warte!" Mit einem unwahrscheinlich schnellem Sprung war ich in Reichweite meines Gegners. „BLITZ..."

„Bullen-Fangangriff!" Ich fühlte wie Minotarumons Hörner mich in der Luft packten und er mich dann mit voller Wucht seine metallene Linke zu spüren gab. Schwer getroffen ging ich zu Boden. „Ha, das sollte dir eine Lehre sein. Nun werde ich euch alle für deinen Verrat zahlen lassen." Mühsam kroch ich zu Patamon herüber, der immer noch schlapp und kraftlos auf dem Boden lag. Ich mußte etwas tun, ich konnte nicht schon wieder meine Freunde für mich leiden lassen. Es mußte doch einen Weg geben Minotarumon aufzuhalten. Wenn ich nur digitieren könnte. Minotarumon hob seinen linken Arm...

„KLEINE FLAMME!"

„KLEINES FEUER!"

_Wie? Minotarumon fuhr überrascht herum, Patamon hob schwach den Kopf. „Sieh nur! Sie sind alle gekommen..." Tatsächlich! Mit einem kräftigen Satz, bzw. fliegend, landete sechs Rookies zwischen uns und Minotarumon. Agumon dreht sich zu uns. „Sorry, hat etwas gedauert bis wir euch eingeholt hatten." __Ach, Agumon... Immer einen Scherz auf den Lippen, was? Ich wischte mir eine einzelne Träne aus dem Gesicht. Sie waren den ganzen Weg gekommen und das nicht nur wegen Patamon, sondern auch wegen mir. Woher ich das wußte, war mir nicht klar. Ich wußte es einfach._

Die sechs Digimon gingen in Kampfstellung und verloren keine Zeit. „Wenn du sie willst, mußt du erst an uns vorbei!" schleuderte Agumon Minotarumon entgegen. „Los geht's!"

„KLEINE FLAMME!"

„KLEINES FEUER!"

„MAGISCHES FEUER!"

„GIFTIGER EFEU!"

„MARSCHIERENDE FISCHE!"

„KLEINER DONNERSCHLAG!"

Die sechs Attacken vermischten sich irgendwie in eine und hinterließen durchaus ihren Effekt. Schnell rappelte ich mich auf und schloß mich den anderen an. Diese hatten sich aufgeteilt und nutzten ihre Schnelligkeit gegenüber Minotarumon. Der hatte nach einigen Angriffswellen scheinbar nun endgültig genug. „Ihr beginnt langsam mir auf die Nerven zu gehen! DUNKLES ERDBEBEN!" Die Attacke war so verheerend, daß sie uns alle zu Boden schleuderte. Es war sinnlos, auch zu Acht war es uns nicht möglich einen Ultra zu erledigen, er lag einfach über unserem Level.

Minotarumon kam langsam auf mich und Patamon zu. Er lächelte böse. „Stirb!" Er holte aus und ein dunkler Energiestrahl schoß von seiner linken Klaue. Mein Leben zog an mir vorbei. Trostlos und leer, nur mit einem verhältnismäßig kurzem Moment der Freude. Einen zu kurzen. Ich dachte an Kari und ob sie wohl je erfahren würde, was geschehen war. Ja, sie würde es spüren und das machte mich noch unglücklicher...

Ich schloß die Augen und wartete auf den unerträglichen Schmerz aber er kam nicht. Statt dessen hörte ich Patamons schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei. Entsetzt riß ich die Augen auf. Patamon hatte es irgendwie geschafft auf die Beine zu kommen und hatte den für mich bestimmten Angriff voll abbekommen. Es hatte ihn mehrere Meter durch die Luft geschleudert und nun lag er dort beinahe reglos. Ich eilte zu ihm mit Tränen in den Augen. „Patamon!" Schwach öffnete das kleine Digimon noch einmal seine Augen. „Ich bin froh, daß... dir nichts... passiert ist..." Seine Stimme versagte und ich spürte förmlich wie seine Lebensenergie langsam erlosch. „Patamon, nein! Warum hast du das gemacht? Warum?" schrie ich hysterisch, nun vollkommen außer Kontrolle. Eine Welt brach in mir zusammen. _Ich hoffe nur, daß du diese Entscheidung nicht eines Tages bereust, erklangen Wizardmons Worte in meinem Kopf. Ja, oh wie ich es bereute je hier hergekommen war. Das alles wäre nie passiert und... „Warum?" fragte ich noch einmal, jetzt fast flüsternd. Mit letzter Kraft setzte Patamon an: „Weil ich... ich... dich..." Er kam nie dazu den Satz zu Ende zu bringen aber ich verstand auch so, was er sagen wollte. Schlaff fielen seine Augen zu und mit blankem Horror mußte ich feststellen, daß er nicht mehr atmete. „Nein!" Es war ein gepeinigter Aufschrei, der alle meine Gefühle in diesem Moment widerspiegelt. Schluchzend sank ich auf die Knie und weinte hemmungslos über dem leblosen Körper meines gefallenen Freundes. „Nein..."_

Nur am Rande nahm ich wahr wie Minotarumon zu einen neuen Angriff ansetzte. „Du kannst deinem kleinen Freund gleich folgen! DUNKLES ERDBEBEN!" Zerstörerische Gewalten rasten durch den Boden auf mich zu. Doch bevor sie mich erreichten, warfen sich Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Tentomon und Gomamon alle in ihre Bahn und nahmen die volle Wucht des Angriffs. Regungslos gingen sie zu Boden. Erneuter Schmerz und erneutes Entsetzen mischten sich in meine Seele. Meine Freunde! Sie opferten sich für mich und dabei war es vollkommen sinnlos. Doch ich konnte nicht mehr schreien und auch nicht mehr weinen. Ich senkte nur noch den Kampf und ergab mich meinen Schicksal. „Es tut mir Leid, Freunde..."

In diesem Moment geschah ein Wunder. Die Sonne war nichts gegen das helle und angenehme Licht, das nun den ganzen Himmel bedeckte. Ich machte acht strahlende Lichtpunkte aus, so wie kleine Glückssterne. Ich wußte instinktiv, was es war. Sämtliche Digimon außer mir wurden von dem Licht eingehüllt...

„AGUMON DIGITIERT ZU GREYMON!"

„GABUMON DIGITIERT ZU GARURUMON!"

„BIYOMON DIGITIERT ZU BIRDRAMON!"

„GOMAMON DIGITIERT ZU IKKAKUMON!"

„PALMON DIGITIERT ZU TOGEMON!"

„TENTOMON DIGITIERT ZU KABUTERIMON!"

Auch Patamon wurde von dem hellen Licht des Digivice in die Luft gehoben und digitierte.

„PATAMON DIGITIERT ZU ANGEMON!"

Nun traf mich das Licht ebenfalls. Doch ich spürte noch zusätzlich die Energie des Wappens. „GATOMON ULTRADIGITATION ZU... ANGEWOMON!"

„Was? Das ist doch unmöglich!" Minotarumon riß entsetzt die Augen auf, als er sich plötzlich sieben Champions und einem Ultra gegenübersah. Ich verschwendete keine Zeit und beschloß dieselbe Taktik wie gegen Myotismon anzuwenden. „HIMMLISCHER CHARME!" Damit beschwor ich ein Tor aus heiligem Licht herauf und fesselte Minotarumon an Ort und Stelle. Auch Elecmon und Wizardmon kamen durch das Licht wieder zu Kräften..

„DONNERSCHLAG!"

„DONNERBALL!"

„NADELFEUER!"

„STROMSCHLAG!"

„HARPUNE!"

„GEWALTIGES FEUER!"

„METEORENFLÜGEL!"

„MEGAFLAMME!"

„KRAFT DES LICHTES!"

Alle neun Attacken gingen in das Tor und verliehen ihm eine ungeheure Intensität. Ich spürte förmlich wie die Kraft unserer vereinten Herzen sich mit hineinmischte. Dann nahm ich meinen Bogen und preßte die Kräfte in meiner Attacke zusammen. „HIMMELSPFEIL!" Diesmal war der Pfeil nicht rein Weiß, sondern leuchtete scheinbar in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Mit einem Zischen ließ ich ihn los und er durchbohrte Minotarumon mit solcher Wucht und Schnelligkeit, daß dieser sich innerhalb des nächsten Momentes in Digibits auflöste.

Kurz danach digitierte ich ausgepowert wieder zurück zu Gatomon, so wie alle anderen wieder zu Rookies wurden. Ich sah auf in den Himmel, ein Regenbogen stand über der Stadt und ich meinte die Gestalt eines Engels zu sehen, der mich an Kari erinnerte. Ich lächelte. „Danke." Der Engel lächelte auch und verschmolz dann mit dem Regenbogen.

Es war früh am Abend, als wir alle versammelt vor dem Stadtausgang Richtung Mount View standen. „Sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich so schnell abgehauen", fragte Gomamon neugierig. „Ja, ihr beide wart plötzlich nicht mehr da", fügte Gabumon  hinzu. „Es tut mir Leid, ich..." Patamon unterbrach mich und meinte nur: „Ich dachte, wir wären näher dran und wollte schnell mal Elecmon hier besuchen gehen. Gatomon war so freundlich mich zu begleiten. Dann haben wir uns verlaufen und sind einfach weitergegangen bis..."

„Warte!" Patamon stoppte überrascht. Die anderen Digimon sahen so aus, als ob sie ihm glaubten und das wollte ich nicht. Alles in allem hatten sie ihr Leben für mich riskiert, ja sogar geopfert. Das war mir Vertrauensbeweis genug. Ich wandte mich an Agumon und senkte den Kopf. „Ich muß mich entschuldigen, daß ich euch allen diesen Ärger bereitet habe. Ich dachte, daß ich nicht wirklich zu eurer Gruppe gehören würde aber ich habe mich geirrt. Jetzt weiß ich, daß ich unrecht gehabt habe. Verzeiht mir." Ich spürte Agumons Klaue sanft auf meiner rechten Schulter und ich sah auf. „Es ist in Ordnung. Ich weiß, was du durchgemacht hast und daher ist dein Handeln durchaus verständlich. Ich hoffe, du verstehst jetzt, daß wir nichts weiter als deine Freunde sein wollen." Ich nickte zaghaft. „Ja." Agumon lächelte und alle anderen auch. In diesem Moment hatte ich meine Entscheidung getroffen und jetzt endgültig. Doch nun kam der schwerste Part. Ich drehte mich langsam zu Wizardmon um, der uns zusammen mit Elecmon gegenüberstand. Patamon verstand mal wieder als Erstes und meinte nur: „Lassen wir die beiden einen Moment allein." Dankbar erkannte ich wie alle Digimon sich ohne Proteste zurückzogen.

„Du hast also deine Entscheidung noch einmal überdacht", meinte Wizardmon. Es war eher eine Feststellung denn eine Frage. „Ja. Und du hattest Recht. Dies hier sind meine Freunde und das verstehe ich nun. So sehr ich dich auch als Freund schätze, Wizardmon, wir Acht gehören zusammen. Das Schicksal hat es so gewollt und ich würde es mir nicht anders wünschen." Ich war mir sicher, Wizardmon lächelte, obwohl man es bei seinem vermummten Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. „Du hast ein starkes Herz, mein Freund. Das war schon immer deine stärkste Waffe." Er sah sich kurz um. „Ich werde eine Weile hierbleiben. Elecmon braucht sicher Hilfe, also komm mich mal wieder besuchen." Ich nickte freudig. Das hörte sich gut an. Wizardmon kniete sich nieder und wir umarmten uns kurz. „Es war eine schöne Zeit, Gatomon. Doch nun mußt du endlich deinem eigenen Weg folgen, dem Weg deines Herzens." Ich sagte nichts, denn Wizardmon hatte recht.

„Hey, warum so trübselig", hörte ich Biyomons Stimme rufen und löste die Umarmung. „Wir haben gerade beschlossen, daß wir eine Weile hierbleiben und Elecmon mit den Babys helfen", erklärte Tentomon. „Sofern du natürlich nichts dagegen hast", fügte Palmon lächelnd an. Ich schaute zu Patamon hinüber, der unschuldig zurückblickte. „Was?" Ich schmunzelte. „Das war deine Idee, oder?" Patamon erwiderte das Schmunzeln. „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was du meinst." Alle anwesenden Digimon lachten. „Oh, na warte, du!" Ich wollte schon los um Patamon quer durch die Stadt zu jagen, da hielt ich noch einmal inne. Ein Funkeln am Abendhimmel hatte mich aufmerksam gemacht. Ich meinte erneut den Engel zu sehen, etwas deutlicher diesmal. „Gatomon? Gatomon?" Ich sah zur Seite in Biyomons besorgtes Gesicht. „Was? Oh, ich dachte ich hätte etwas gesehen aber es ist nichts." Biymon trottete verwirrt wieder zu Agumon. Ich sah ein letztes Mal zu dem kleinem Engel hoch. Es war eindeutig derselbe, der mir damals im Wald begegnet war. „Wie schön", hörte ich Patamon neben mir. Es wunderte mich nicht, daß er ihn sehen konnte. „Ja..." Gen Himmel gewandt flüsterte ich ein letztes „Danke" und dann war er verschwunden. Doch ein letztes Mal hörte ich die helle Stimme in meinem Kopf. *Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen.*

Alle starrten uns verwirrt an, da sie offensichtlich nichts verstanden hatten. Ich beschloß die Stimmung etwas aufzuheitern und stupste Patamon von der Seite an. „Hey, glaub bloß nicht, daß du mir so davonkommst." Patamon flatterte ein paar Meter weg. „Dafür mußt du mich erst mal fangen, faule Katze." Ich sprang lachend auf. „Was? Na warte, das büßt du mir!" Damit verschwanden wir in einem wilden Spiel von Fangen und Verstecken verstrickt in den weiten Gassen der kleinen Stadt. Schon bald folgten die anderen Digimon uns und an diesem Abend klang nur fröhliches Gelächter aus der Stadt des ewigen Anfangs, die noch vor ein paar Stunden Schauplatz eines Kampfes auf Leben und Tod gewesen war.

Vorerst waren sämtliche Gefahren von der Digiwelt genommen und wir sollten eine sehr lange Zeit sehr glücklich sein, bis eine uralte Legende in unser Leben trat und es für immer verändern sollte. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte gewesen...

ENDE UND ANFANG

Anmerkungen des Autors

Das war es dann. Ich hoffe, es hat euch allen gefallen. Ein paar Anmerkungen noch zum Schluß. Minotarumon gibt es wirklich. Er soll irgendwo in de zweiten Staffel auftauchen. Ich habe hier aber keineswegs geklaut, da die zweite Staffel von der anschließenden Fic von mir eh überschrieben wird. Das nur um Verwirrungen vorzubeugen.

Nyaromon ist übrigens Gatomons Ausbildungsstufe aber das habt ihr wahrscheinlich eh schon herausgefunden.

Um Fragen vorzubeugen. Die vorbereitenden Aktion von Angewomon sah für mich wirklich eher wie ein „Himmlischer Charme" aus. Höchstwahrscheinlich war das einfach nur ein Fehler im Synchro.

Für den Endkampf empfehle ich sich als Hintergrundmusik am besten „La Soldier" einzuspielen, Das ist zwar ein Sailormoonsong aber er hat mich für das Finale sehr inspiriert. Wer das Original und die Lyrics mit Übersetzung haben will maile mir doch bitte.

Mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen und deshalb mache ich jetzt auch Schluß. Lob, Kritik, Anmerkungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge wie immer an Solarsenshi@gmx.de. Etwas in eigener Sache. Fragt mich bitte nicht nach Terminen, wie z. B. nach „Legenden der acht Tugenden", dessen Prolog diese Fic ja darstellt. Ich habe soviel zu tun, daß ich wirklich nicht mehr sagen kann, wann etwas kommt. Solche Mails halten mich einfach nur von der Arbeit ab und ich werde sie in Zukunft auch nicht mehr beantworten. Laßt euch bitte einfach überraschen. Ich arbeite so schnell ich kann aber es soll ja auch gut werden.

Das war's jetzt endgültig.

Bis bald, euer

Matthias

Gehöre ich dazu?Ó2000 by Matthias Engel

Entwicklungszeit:

Donnerstag, 2. November 2000 08:51:21 bis Mittwoch, 8. November 2000 11:49:14 + Nachbearbeitung und Testlesen (dank an RED und das Raventeam)

Diese Fanfic gewann im November-Gewinnspiel von DigimonWelt.                


End file.
